enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Džon Stjuart Mil (1806-1873)
Džon Stjuart Mil je rođen 1806. u Londonu, kao najstariji sin utalitarističkog socijalnog teoretičara Džejmsa Mila. Priča o njegovom neobičnom detinjstvu poznata je iz njegove Autobiografije (1870), koja je napisana pred kraj života kada je već znao da boluje od tuberkuloze. Pošto ga je otac podučavao kod kuće uz pomoć Džeremija Bentama i Frensisa Plejsa, Dž. S. Mil je počeo da uči grčki kada mu je bilo 3 godine, latinski kada mu je bilo 8, logiku sa 12 i političku ekonomiju sa 13 godina. Do 1813, kada mu je bilo 7 godina, već je proučio prvih šest Platonovih dijaloga, od Eutifrona do Teeteta, na grčkom jeziku. Mil do 14. godine nije sreo nijednog svog vršnjaka. U fragmentu rukopisa koji je izostavljen iz njegove Autobiografije on kaže: Jedan od najnepovoljnijih moralnih učinaka koji su delovali na mene u mom detinjstvu je taj da moje obrazovanje nije bilo obrazovanje iz ljubavi, već iz straha. Milova deca, dodaje on, ‘nisu volela ni njega, niti su osećala toplinu prema bilo kome drugome.’ Tokom 1821. i 1822. on je proučavao rimsko pravo sa pravnikom Džonom Ostinom i počeo da čita Dimonovo francusko izdanje Bentamovih radova. Godine 1823. je uhapšen i zatvoren preko noći zbog rasturanja literature o kontroli rađanja među londonskim pripadnicima radničke klase. Kada mu je bilo 19 godina, Mil je radio kao službenik East India Company i u isto vreme je, kao Bentamov sekretar, izdao Bentamov Rationale of Judicial Evidence u pet tomova. Ni u kom slučaju nije iznenađujuće što su ova naprezanja dovela do nervnog sloma. Tokom 1826. i 1827. Mil je uvideo da je iscrpljen, depresivan i nesposoban da se koncentriše. Jedna od stvari koja mu je pomogla da se oporavi bilo je, kako nam on kaže, čitanje Vordsvortove poezije. Upoznao je 1830. Herijetu Tejlor, u kojoj je odmah prepoznao srodnu dušu. Njih dvoje su uživali u jednom prividno nedužnom prijateljstvu sve do 1851. kada su se venčali, pošto je suprug gospođe Tejlor umro. Herijet Tejlor je umrla 1858. Mil je kratko vreme bio član Parlamenta (1865-68), kao predstavnik Vestminstera. Njegova novinarska i književnička karijera, suviše složena da bi se ovde opisala, obuhvatala je logiku, etiku, analitičku psihologiju, ekonomiju i politiku. Oni njegovi radovi koji nas ovde najviše zanimaju su njegovi eseji O Slobodi (1859), Utilitarizam i O Predstavničkoj vladi (oba iz 1861). Uobičajeno je da se oni razmatraju izvan hronološkog redosleda. Utilitarizam je prvi put objavljen u Frazer’s Magazin-u (kao knjiga pojavio se 1862). Milov cilj je bio da spase utilitarizam Bentama i Džejmsa Mila od optužbi koje su protiv njega izneli Karlajl i drugi, da filosofija koja tako naglašava kvantitativno zadovoljstvo predstavlja doktrinu dostojnu svinje. Posle nekoliko uvodnih napomena, on je ponudio sledeće sinopsise utilitarizma: Verovanje koje kao osnovu moralnosti prihvata Korist, ili princip Vrhovne sreće, smatra da su dela ispravna u onoj meri u kojoj promovišu sreću, a loša ukoliko proizvode suprotan efekat od sreće. Pod srećom se misli na zadovoljstvo i na odsustvo bola; pod nesrećom se misli na bol i na uskraćivanje zadovoljstva. Zadovoljstvo je vrhovno dobro, u tom smislu da ono ne predstavlja sredstvo za bilo koji drugi cilj osim za sebe samo. Zadovoljstvo je ono što svi priželjkuju i samo za sebe. Otuda, misli Mil, nema svrhe koristiti reč „poželjan” osim u odnosu na ono što svako u stvari želi, zadovoljstvo je, prema tome, vrhunski poželjan cilj. Ovo poslednje stanovište je isto ono nominalističko koje nalazimo kod Hobsa i Bentama – da su ‘dobro’, i prema tome ‘poželjno’ nazivi koje dajemo onome što nalazimo da je prijatno – ali Milov način da dođe do ovog stanovišta je nespretan, i on je zbog toga bio valjano kritikovan u Ethical Studies E.H. Bredlija (1874) i u Principia Ethica G. E. Mura (1903). Za Mila, kao i za Bentama, psihološki hedonizam ukazuje i na individualnu i na društvenu etiku. Želja za svojom najvišom mogućom srećom je jedini motiv pojedinca; najveća sreća svih je kriterijum društvenog dobra i cilj moralnog delovanja. Ali, tvrdi Mil, nisu sva zadovoljstva jednaka. Pribadača nije, na kraju krajeva, tako dobra kao poezija. Zadovoljstva mogu da se rangiraju kao superiorna ili kao inferiorna u moralnom smislu, prema zadovoljstvima duha koja su viša, i prema tome poželjnija nego telesna. „Bolje je,” kaže Mil, „biti nezadovoljno ljudsko biće nego zadovoljna svinja, bolje je biti nezadovoljan Sokrat nego zadovoljna budala” (Utilitarizam, gl. 2). Svaki kompetentan sudija – svako ko je iskusio zadovoljstva obe vrste – misliće isto; onaj ko ne misli tako nije kompetentan sudija. Mil je, a da to nije ni primetio, zamutio bistre vode Bentamovskog utilitarizma tako što je razvio svoju etiku duž linija „samorealizacije” T. H. Grina. Ljudska bića ne dostižu dobro kroz potragu za čistim i jednostavnim zadovoljstvom, već tako što za sebe dostižu „način egzistencije koja upošljava njihove više sposobnosti” (gl. 2). Milov pokušaj da rehabilituje Bentamov utilitaritam je iznenađujuće nepodesan. Njegov argument, kako stoji, nije ništa više nego neodbranjena tvrdnja da su neka zadovoljstva, ili neke vrste zadovoljstava, više od drugih. Čini se da on ne uviđa poteškoću u istovremenoj tvrdnji da je samo zadovoljstvo najviše dobro, ali da se zadovoljstva razlikuju i po kvalitetu a ne samo po kvantitetu. Milov argument nije nemoguće izbaviti iz ove poteškoće (moguće je tvrditi, u nesumnjivo bentamovskom maniru, da su užici uma bogatiji, dugotrajniji, čistiji, itd. od užitaka tela), ali on sam ne pokušava da ga spase. Esej O slobodi je opšteprihvaćen kao jedno od klasičnih stanovišta o liberalnom individualizmu. On je izazvao više pometnje za vreme Milovog života nego bilo koje drugo njegovo delo. Sloboda je, po Milovom shvatanju, ono što će kasnije biti nazvano „negativna” sloboda. Jedina sloboda dostojna svog imena, smatra on, jeste sloboda da se traga za sopstvenim dobrom na sopstveni način, pod uslovom da ne sprečavamo napore drugih da čine to isto. Niko – ni pojedinac ni vlada – nema pravo da ograniči ničiji govor, publikovanje ili ponašanje iz bilo kog razloga, osim da se spreči nanošenje štete drugim ljudima; pod „štetom” Mil podrazumeva stvarnu, merljivu štetu. Da je o ovom principu „štete” mnogo lakše govoriti nego ga primeniti, problem je koji Mil, izgleda, zaboravlja. Mi nemamo pravo da odvratimo nikoga da sebi čini štetu. Činovi „koji se odnose na samog čoveka” za razliku od „društvenih” činova ne tiču se nikoga osim pojedinca čiji su to činovi (izgleda da Mil ponovo nije svestan poteškoće da ova razlika obuhvata svakoga ko pokušava da je primeni). Čak i ako bi se čovek, smtra on, samo razilazio u mišljenju sa svima drugima to ne bi bio razlog da se on ućutka. Niko ne može da zna šta je istinito a šta nije ukoliko nije dopušteno da se o svim idejama slobodno diskutuje. Cenzor koji zabranjuje diskusiju prisvaja za sebe nepogrešivost koju niko ne može da ima. Čak i naša najuvreženija verovanja postaju beživotni pijeteti ukoliko im ne dopustimo da se na tržištu nadmeću za priznanje. Ako su ispravna nemaju zbog čega da strahuju od nadmetanja; ako nisu bolje da znamo da nisu. Mil je i zagovornik onoga što on naziva ‘ogledima u življenju.’ Svim članovima zajednice trebalo bi da bude dopušteno, u zavisnosti od principa štete, da razviju svoju individualnost do maksimuma tako što bi živeli bez ičijeg uplitanja na način koji se njima dopada, bez obzira koliko ekscentričan on bio. Još jednom, Mil je mnogo manje utulitarista nego što on to misli. On veruje da razvija argument o korisnosti, ali je to je korisnost modifikovanog tipa. On kaže, Ja smatram korisnost krajnim osloncem svih etičkih pitanja, ali to mora da bude korisnost u najširem smislu, zasnovan na trajnim interesima čoveka kao naprednog bića. Cilj koji se podrazumeva u onome što Mil piše nisu čisto i jednostavno zadovoljstvo ili sreća, već potraga za stvarima kao što su istina, intelektualna jasnoća, lična veličina i pojedinačna samorealizacija. Suprotno ovome njemu se ne dopada mogućnost da neznalačko i netolerantno javno mnenje može brojnošću da uguši manjine i pojedince; da se posebnost može udaviti u osrednjosti. Kad bio oni osećali da je slobodan razvoj individualnosti jedna od osnova blagostanja, da to nije samo jedna komponenta svega što je označeno kao civilizacija, obrazovanje, vaspitanje, kultura, već je samo po sebi neophodan deo i uslov svega toga, onda ne bi bilo opasnosti da će se sloboda potcenjivati, a postavljanje granica između nje i društvene kontrole ne bi predstavljalo neku naročitu teškoću. Možda i ne bi, ali to je veoma daleko od „klasičnog” utilitarizma. Milovo nepoverenje u većinu takođe se vidi i u njegovom eseju Razmišljanja o predstavničkoj vladi. On tvrdi da je predstavnička vlada najbolji tip vlade bar za ljude koji su dovoljno civilizovani i prosvetljeni da mogu da preuzmu odgovornost za svoje sopstvene stvari. Pod „predstavničkom” vladom on misli na parlamentarnu vladu, sa izvršnom vlašću koju je izabrala i koja odgovara predstavničkoj skupštini koju je opet izabrao narod i koja odgovara tom narodu. Mil veruje da, osim nekoliko posebnih izuzetaka, nepismenih, kriminalaca i onih koji nisu sposobni da se staraju o sebi – svaka odrasla osoba, muškog ili ženskog pola, treba da ima bar jedno pravo glasa. Bilo bi iracionalno isključiti žene iz prava glasa kao što bi to bilo i kada bi se isključili neki muškarci zato što imaju riđu kosu. (Milov esej O podređenosti žena, koji je napisao 1869. u saradnji sa svojom poćerkom Helen Tejlor, predstavlja rani zahtev za pravima žena). On misli da je predstavnička vlada najbolja, zato što podstiče kritičko razmatranje, odgovornost i učešće običnog građanina. ‘Despotska’ vladavina, s druge strane, čini apatičnim i pasivnim one koji su joj podvrgnuti. Predstavnička vlada teži da stvori pojedince koji se uzdaju u sebe, oprezne i energične, a zajednica koja ima takve ljude treba da bude zajednica u kojoj cvetaju red, progres i stabilnost. Ali predstavnička vlada je takođe podložna i slabostima i opasnostima. Ono čega se Mil najviše plaši jeste tiranija većine. Ako vlada zavisi od volje puke brojčane većine, onda će neizbežno osrednjost i neznanje zavladati nad kultivisanošću i prosvećenošću. Takođe je neizbežno da će vlada više voleti politiku koja će zadovoljiti većinu, bez obzira kakve vrline ili nedostatke ta politika ima. Mil stoga insistira na tome da političko davanje prava glasa mora da ide ruku pod ruku sa političkim obrazovanjem. Bilo bi apsurdno imati potpuno slobodno biračko telo čiji su članovi suviše neupućeni da bi odgovorno dali svoj glas. On takođe veruje da bi trebalo da postoji sistem višestrukog glasanja povezan sa obrazovnim postignućem, i nacrt javnih ispita na koje bi pojedinci mogli da izađu da bi pokazali da zaslužuju dodatno pravo glasa. Takođe, on je rani – mada ne i prvi – zagovornik proporcionalnog predstavljanja da bi se osiguralo efektno predstavljanje manjina. Složeni sistem kom je on davao prednost izumeo je londonski advokat Tomas Hear (Thomas Hare) i on ga opisao 1859. u knjizi pod imenom: A Treatise on the Election of Representatives, Parliamentory and Municipal. O njegovoj mentalnoj konstituciji svedoči to što je, nakon detinjstva kakvo je opisano u njegovoj Autobiografiji, odrasli Mil uopšte mogao intelektualno da funkcioniše. On je složen karakter, obrazovan metodoma koje su ga emotivno obogaljile, kako priznaje, ali su ga ipak prožele jednim brojem jakih, apstraktnih i ne baš uvek doslednih strasti. On se nikada nije odrekao utilitarizma, niti je, pak, mogao da odoli da ga ponovo iznađe tako da „zadovoljstvo” znači vrstu aktivnosti koje Mil odobrava. Mil hvali neograničenu slobodu, ali on uzima zdravo za gotovo da će iz neograničene slobode pre proizići rezultati koje on vrednuje nego nedisciplina i haos. On hvali predstavničku vladu i moralno okrepljujući efekat za koji pretpostavlja da će ona imati na obične građane, ali on želi da stvari uredi tako da osigura stalni uticaj jedne intelektualne i moralne elite. Milova elegantna proza ponekad prikriva nedoslednost i plitkoću misli, a on je čitavog svog života bio žrtva vlastitog, krajnje doktrinarnog i pedantnog obrazovanja; ali on je jedan od brojne družine pisaca – njegovi članovi su Džon Rols i Robert Nozik – čiji doprinos političkoj misli leži ako ni u čemu drugom ono u raspravi i razmatranju koja su njihova dela težila da promovišu. Kategorija:Književnost